Wolf Story
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: De nos jours, beaucoup ignore que les loups se cachent parmis nous. Et qu'ils peuvent etre n'importe qui. Un medecin urgentiste, un professeur de litterature, notre cher voisin, ou bien encore ... un agent du ncis.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 7 ans, que Tony et Gibbs travaillaient ensemble. Au cours de ces années, un profond respect s'était installé entre eux. Tony, étant le plus jeune, avait parfaitement conscience que son patron pouvait lui apporter beaucoup de choses. Il avait tant de choses a apprendre ... et peu de temps pour le faire. Plus les années passèrent, et plus il se rapprochait de l'inévitable. Ce jour, où il devra partir, sans se retourner et tout abandonner pour le bien de tous. Pour beaucoup, ce secret qui le hantait, et qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, était un cadeau, un don ... pour lui, c'était une malédiction. Cependant, il ne ressentait aucune haine, envers la personne responsable de son triste sort, bien au contraire. Elle était devenue sa pierre de touche, sa famille, la seule personne pour qui il donnerait sa vie. Enfin, pas tout a fait la seule personne... A cette pensée, le regard de l'italien se posa immédiatement sur l'ancien marine. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Un homme qui, a force de patience, était devenu un des piliers de sa vie. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour que l'homme le déteste. Il avait été odieux, méprisant, irrespectueux même. Mais cela n'avait servit a rien. Petit a petit, Gibbs avait su trouver sa place dans le coeur du jeune homme, et rien que pour ça, il s'en voulait. C'était une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais du le laisser entrer dans son monde.

Le jeune homme fut cependant coupé dans ses pensées les plus profondes, par un battement de coeur se rapprochant de plus en plus. A cet instant, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. A cet instant, il ne fit même plus attention où il était, et pour quelles circonstances il se trouvait la. Il occulta totalement qu'il se trouvait ici, en compagnie de Gibbs, pour mettre la main sur le quartier maître Stone. Celui ci, avait prit la fuite a la suite d'une visite surprise a son domicile. De plus, il n'avait pas été très bien accueilli par le propriétaire, qui s'était mi a tirer, sur tout ce qui bougeait. Apparemment, le quartier maître avait des choses a se reprocher, et ces actions parlaient d'elle même. Stone avait du penser qu'en pleine nuit, l'obscurité serait un atout majeur a son évasion, mais ce n'était pas s'en compter la présence de Dinozzo. En effet, l'agent senior possédait un très grand avantage sur sa cible. Seulement, lui et Gibbs n'en avaient aucunes idées.

Tony et le chef d'équipe s'étaient séparé, afin d'avoir plus de chance de le coincer. Ainsi, dans leur folle course poursuite, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite foret. Celle ci n'était pas bien grande, mais la végétation y était bien présente, et laissait, par conséquent de nombreux endroits de replis pour leur coupable.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'italien tourna légèrement la tête derrière lui. En fronçant les sourcils, il sentit l'odeur rassurante de la sciure de son patron mais également, une odeur qui lui était familière. Il avait déjà eu affaire a elle. C'est alors, qu'il eu comme un flash back, et vit le quartier maître Stone, durant son interrogatoire. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, c'est qu'en percevant son rythme cardiaque, celui ci paraissait étrangement calme. Ce n'était pas normal. Un homme en fuite, un homme envahit par la peur de se faire prendre, n'avait pas ce genre de réaction. Par réflexe, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, et composa le numéro de son patron.

_Décroche, Gibbs. Allez décroche ce putain de téléphone_. Pensa t'il, sentant une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Malheureusement, sa prière silencieuse n'obtint aucune réponse. Il raccrocha, se maudissant de ne pas l' avoir suivit. C'est alors, qu'il perçut un léger bruit. C'était un bruit rapide et sourd. Cela ressemblait a une détonation. Non, Tony ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer. Non, c'était pas ça. C'était ... en reconnaissant ce bruit, les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrirent de frayeur. Ce n'était pas la détonation, mais le cran de sécurité. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de seconde, avant que Stone n'appuie sur la gâchette. Alors, l'agent senior se mit a courir. Ses pas se firent de plus en plus rapide, retombant un a un sur la terre, et les feuilles sèches. Les yeux du brun se mirent soudainement a briller devant l'éclat de la lune, laissant apparaître ainsi un vert des plus flamboyant. Une légère lueur blanche se mit a l'encercler et pour mettre enfin fin a sa transformation, il se mit a bondir et rebondir sur les différents tronc d'arbres. Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrit sur quatre pattes. Anthony Dinozzo Junior, humain avait disparu pour laisser place a un jeune et imposant loup, a la fourrure noire.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'en pensez vous ? cela vous interresse ? je continue ?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! et bien, merci pour vos reviews ! je suis contente que cela vous plaise et vous poste des maintenant le deuxieme chapitre. J'espere qu'il repondra a vos attentes.

Ps : J'espere qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes. Je me suis lu et relu, mais je pense qu'il y en a encore. Pour ça, veuillez m'en escuser et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à Tony, pour bondir sur sa proie. Celui ci sous l'effet de surprise, et surtout, sous l'emprise de l'animal, tomba lamentablement à terre. Au cours de sa chute, le quartier maître perdit son unique moyen de défense, qui, fut projeté a plusieurs centimètres plus loin. Voyant son arme, mais, sans pouvoir l'acquérir, Stone sentit une vague de colère montée en lui. Seulement celle ci, disparut très vite quand il comprit. Son ennemi n'était pas un être humain, mais un loup. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait avoir de loup ici, à Washington, n'est ce pas ?<p>

Le marine n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans son questionnement. En effet, un grognement au dessus de lui se fit entendre. C'était un grognement menaçant et dangereux. Quand, malgré la pénombre, il perçut les crocs acérés de l'animal, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Car, tout le monde sait qu'entre un simple humain, et un loup enragé, il n'y avait qu'un seul vainqueur. Et ce vainqueur, ne pouvait être en aucun cas, l'être se tenant sur deux jambes.

Jamais au cour de sa carrière, Stone n'avait connu un tel adversaire. Il se retrouva démuni et complètement perdu. Cependant, la profondeur de ces yeux verts étaient a la fois fascinant et inquiétant. L'homme et la bête se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que celle ci ne le trouve plus vraiment intéressant. Ainsi, le loup porta son regard sur celui de l'ancien marine. Cependant, son regard changea au contact de l'autre homme. Toute la haine, et la violence avaient disparu pour laisser place a de la tendresse, puis a de l'inquiétude, en voyant l'épaule ensanglantée de Gibbs.

Durant leur échange visuel, plus rien ne comptait, et personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux. L'ancien marine observait la créature avec un profond respect, et une forte admiration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet animal le fascinait. Il dégageait une telle force et une présence, qu'il ne put faire autrement que de la regarder. Même, s'il n'arrivait toujours pas a croire ce qu'il voyait devant ses yeux. Il savait, que ce loup n'était pas comme les autres. Car, aucun loup ne vivait a Washington. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour une meute.

C'est alors, que les oreilles du canidé se mirent a bouger légèrement. Sous la pression de ses pattes, il sentit une tentative de manoeuvre de la part de son prisonnier, qui ne le laissa pas indiffèrent. En effet, Stone en avait profité pour déplacer son bras en direction de son arme. Malheureusement pour lui, le loup l'avait ressentit et comme pour donner une sorte d'avertissement a son adversaire, il l'agrippa violemment au niveau de son avant bras. En sentant les crocs traversés sa chair, le quartier maître ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un hurlement de douleur dans la foret. Ce fut alors, qu'une question de secondes, avant que le sang ne commence a se déverser sur le sol.

Une fois que celui ci fut suffisamment metrisé, Tony le libéra. Difficilement, car l'odeur et le goût du sang l'attirait au plus au point. Il savait qu'a tout moment, il pourrait perdre le contrôle et ça, il le refusait. Il ne voulait pas devenir une bête sanguinaire. Cependant, il lui avait suffit d'une seule goutte, pour en être assoiffé et cette envie soudaine de sang n'allait pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. A cet instant, il remercia secrètement Sasha, pour lui avoir appris a se metriser. Sasha, il ne savait pas ou il en serait aujourd'hui, si elle n'avait pas été la.

L'agent du ncis, se lécha une dernière fois les babines puis porta une nouvelle fois son regard sur Gibbs, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparut.

Malgré ce spectacle, le chef d'équipe revint très vite a la réalité et ses réflexes également. Il se releva avec peine, mit les menottes a son suspect et se retourna pour faire face a l'immense végétation. _Mais ou était donc passé Dinozzo ?_ Avec une légère grimace, il porta son portable a son oreille afin de savoir sa position, mais n'y trouva aucunes réponses. Au lieu de ça, il se retrouva nez a nez avec le répondeur. Alors, il essaya une deuxième fois, mais ce fut le meme constat. Il fit plusieurs tentatives, et toutes se retrouvaient négative, il commençait sérieusement a s'inquiéter.

Se tenant l'épaule, Gibbs fit quelques pas avec Stone et rebroussa chemin. Après tout, il y avait de forte chance que Tony l'attende a l'entrée de cette stupide foret. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleine traversée, il fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sur, mais il lui semblait reconnaître la silhouette de son agent quelques mètres plus loin. Seulement celui ci semblait épuiser et sa démarche était chaotique.

_ Restez ici. Ordonna t'il.

_ Quoi ? vous n'allez pas me laissez ici ! pas avec ce loup qui rode dans le coin ! paniqua Stone, a l'idée de se retrouver nez a nez, une nouvelle fois avec le responsable de sa blessure.

_ Je vais me gêner ! répondit Gibbs, en rejoignant son agent.

Quand le chef d'équipe se rapprocha de Tony, ses muscles se raidirent. En effet, l'italien se trouvait dans un piteux état. Il était pale, très pale et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient le long de son visage et de son torse. De son torse ?

_ Tony, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? pourquoi es tu a moitié nu ? demanda t'il inquiet.

L'agent senior mit plusieurs minutes avant de prendre conscience des questions posées de son patron. Il faut dire, que tout ça, l'avait vraiment fatigué et ne pas pouvoir boire de sang, le rendait complètement malade. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez afin de pouvoir se remettre les idées en place, puis releva la tete. A vrai dire, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre, et entendre le moindre battement de coeur de Gibbs, l'empêchait de réfléchir. C'est alors qu'il entendit le coeur de celui ci s'accélérer a une vitesse folle.

_ Tony ! tu saignes.

Devant cette remarque, Tony ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait pourtant pas été touché par Stone, alors comment pouvait il saigner ? c'est alors qu'il sentit un léger goût de sang au coin de ses lèvres. _C'est pas vrai ! il n'avait pas pensé qu'une fois retransformé, le sang de Stone allait être encore présent. Mais quel abruti !_

_ C'est rien, boss. Je suis juste tombé. Répliqua t'il l'air peu convaincu. si peu convaincu, que Gibbs s'en aperçut immédiatement.

_ Tombé ? et c'est parce que tu es tombé que tu te retrouves sans rien sur le dos ? Puis l'observation de l'ancien marine se fit plus approfondit. Et que tu es couvert de terre ?

_ Ben oui. Je suis tombé. Et comme ma chemise était foutu, je l'ai balancé. Tony se maudit après cette phrase. Il savait pourtant mieux mentir que ça d'habitude, mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? décidément, il était trop crevé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me caches, Dinozzo ? la voix de Gibbs était monté de quelques décibels, mais cela n'était en rien de la colère, bien au contraire.

_ Oh tu me fatigues, Gibbs ! Puis celui ci se mit a partir loin de son patron. Il n'était pas d'humeur a affronter ça maintenant. Se lançant a grande enjambé et les nerfs a vifs, afin de rejoindre sa voiture, Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser, _dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie ! il pourrait au moins me lâcher un peu !_ c'est alors que le jeune homme ressentit une sensation étrange. Le poids de la fatigue se fit plus grande, et une sensation de vide flottait autour de lui. Il eut a peine le temps d'appeler Gibbs qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Alors ? qu'en pensez vous ? satisfait ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou, je vous pris de m'escusez pour ce très long retard. Voici une petite suite, en esperant que cela vous plaise. Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>Quand Tony se réveilla, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans la voiture de son patron. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et cette forte nausée ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Devant cet état de fait, Tony laissa retomber lourdement sa tête contre le siège et fermèrent les yeux.<p>

_ Je n'irais pas à Bethesda. Dit-il d'une voix claire et sans appel a l'ancien marine.

_ Tu viens de perdre connaissance, Dinozzo. Répondit Gibbs, montrant ainsi à son subordonné que c'était une bonne raison d'aller à l'hôpital.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Continua Tony en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Ses céphalées n'allaient pas disparaitre tout de suite, malheureusement. À chaque transformation, c'était pareil. Il se sentait vide, sans force et bien malade. Quel intérêt d'être invincible durant plusieurs minutes si c'était pour être à l'article de la mort, une fois forme humaine ? cette question, il ne cessait de se la poser depuis des années. Cependant, depuis qu'il connaissait son boss, cette question s'était peu à peu effacée. Il avait trouvé une raison, une bonne raison d'être ce qu'il est.

_ Pas grave ? hurla son interlocuteur. Tu te fous de moi . Dinozzo, tu vas à Bethesda. Fin de la discussion.

La perspective de se rendre à l'hôpital, provoqua un vent de panique chez l'italien. Il ne pouvait pas se rendre là-bas. C'était trop risqué. Il n'était pas le seul concerné.

_ arrête la voiture !

_ Non !

_ Gibbs ... commença-t-il menaçant ... arrête cette voiture. Sa voix était devenue dure, froide. C'était la première fois, que Gibbs l'entendait parler de cette façon. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas le Dinozzo qu'il connaissait depuis 7 ans.

_ Non. Affirma-il une nouvelle fois, sans se laisser démonter.

C'est alors que tout se passa très vite, sans que le chef d'équipe n'ait pu réaliser quoique se soit.

_ Tu l'auras voulu. Cette détermination sans failles le fit presque frissonner sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tony utilisa ses dernières forces pour faire un seul et unique geste. Il releva sa jambe gauche et posa son pied sur le frein. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour appuyer fortement sur celui-ci, ne laissant aucune solution de repli a son conducteur. On entendit un crissement de pneu effroyable sur la chaussée, de la fumée s'echappaient des quatre roues laissant une trace incroyable sur le bitume. C'est alors que le véhicule fit projeter un coup à droite, un coup à gauche durant plusieurs mètres avant de stopper sa course sur le bas côté de la route.

L'agent senior ne perdit pas une minute de plus, il sortit rapidement de la voiture, claquant violement la portière derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de Gibbs sur lui. Il savait parfaitement que cet acte allait tout changer entre eux, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était ça, soit la découverte de son secret et être utilisé comme Rat de laboratoire. Et la deuxième option n'était même pas envisageable. Il partit aussi vite qu'il le put, mais chacun enjambé lui était très difficile. Il commença à longer la route, mais il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui allait se produire.

À la suite de l'accident, Gibbs mit quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits. Il n'avait pas été blessé et n'avait heurté aucun autre véhicule, ce qui relevait beaucoup du miracle. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que Dinozzo détestait les hôpitaux, qu'il en avait peur même. Mais à ce point-là, ce n'était pas normal. C'est alors qu'il entendit un claquement de porte près de lui. Il devia son regard et fut plus que surprit de voir son agent rebrousser chemin. Cependant, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il constata son état. Tony était faible, crispé, irritable, il n'était aps en état de faire on ne sait combien de kilomètre à pied. Quelle tête de mule ! il allait le rendre dingue !

Le jeune loup perdu dans ses pensées et affaiblit n'entendit même pas son patron arrivé derrière lui et le prendre violement par son épaule afin de lui faire face.

_ Non mais tu es malade ? qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

Tony poussa un soupir de fatigue et de lassitude. Je t'avais prévenu.

_ Tu as peur des hôpitaux à ce point ? à te prendre un véhicule en pleine face ? demanda indigné l'ex marine.

_ Oui. Se contenta-t-il de répondre doucement.

_ Tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais. Tu sais, ça ? fis remarquer le chef d'équipe en levant les yeux au ciel.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce très grand retard. J'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci pour vos reviews !

* * *

><p>Plusieurs mois était passé depuis "l'incident". Tony se contentait de faire comme si de rien était et ne cessait d'éviter en permanence son patron. Comportement qui n'échappa pas au plus âgé, et qui était déterminé à avoir une conversation avec son jeune agent. Cependant, ce n'était pas cette "conversation" qui inquiétait l'italien. Ces derniers temps, de nombreuses villes étaient frappées par differentes attaques violente et mortelle d'animaux sauvages. Vu les blessures des victimes, cela ne faisait aucun doute que ces morsures avaient été engengrées par des loups. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi diable ses congénères mettaient-ils en avant ? La première chose que lui avait apprise Sasha était la discrétion. Le loup n'était pas très bien vu par les humains, pourquoi leur donner une occasion, et une bonne excuse pour les exterminer une fois pour toutes ?<p>

Absorbé par les grandes lignes du journal local, Tony ne vit pas le temps passé. De toute manière, son rapport avait été fait. Il n'avait pas à craindre les foudres de l'ancien marine. Quoique ...  
>Cette "affaire" le perturbait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se tramait. Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait plus aucune réponse ici, il decida de quitter les lieux. Il se leva, éteignit son ordinateur et prit son sac à dos, devant le regard incrédule de ses collègues.<p>

_ Je rentre. Dit il."Dit-il d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

_ Mais Gibbs est encore au MTAC. Décréta l'agent israélien.

_ Et alors ? Si le grand manitou me cherche, il sait ou me trouver.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le parking, et quelques secondes pour percevoir une silhouette bien trop familière. Un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage, mais fut vite remplacé par un froncement de sourcil. Si Sasha avait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici, c'était qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Il lui fit signe de monter dans la voiture après avoir entendu le célèbre "bip-bip", déclenchant ainsi l'ouverture des portes.

Sans un mot, Tony tourna la clé de contact et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Il se retrouva en dehors des bureaux du ncis en très peu de temps, profitant du premier virage, pour fixer son attention sur son amie.

_ Mauvaises nouvelles.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la jeune brune en quittant des yeux le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

Tony sourit.

_ Tu ne viens jamais me voir sans de bonnes raisons.

_ C'est faux. Je suis venue te voir pour ton anniversaire. Répliqua t'elle en plissant des yeux.

_ Sasha ...

_ Tu as lu les journaux ?

_ Je le savais qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond. Quel est le problème ? des apprentis assoiffés de sang ?  
>Sasha acquiesca en silence avant de continuer sur une voix plus grave.<p>

_ Aleksei.

Cette fois se fut autour de Tony de plisser des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le rapport entre ces jeunes "recru" et le chef de meute.

_ Il n'a pas digéré ton petit tour. Tous ces meurtres sont une mise en scène pour attirer ton attention.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu es son principal rival pour prendre la succession du clan.

_ Mais je lui ai déjà dis que je ne voulait pas **être** chef de meute !

Devant la déclaration de son ami, Sasha leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, Tony. Il continuera à tuer ... beaucoup d'innoncents vont mourir et le clan va être au milieu de toutes les attentions, si tu ne le défies pas très vite.

Tony poussa un soupir de fatigue. Il n'avait jamais voulu participer à tous ses rites ridicules, il n'avait jamais voulu devenir un blutbad . Tout ça, tout ceci était absurde et complètement incomprehensible. Tout ce dont il rêvait maintenant, c'était de rentrer chez lui et de se plonger dans les bras de Morphée afin d'oublier toute cette histoire. La jeune louve sentit sa détresse et une vague de culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Tout ceci était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas mordu Tony ce soir la ... rien de tout ça, ne serait arrivé et peut être, que l'italien aurait eu une chance de vivre une autre vie.

_ Je suis désolé.

L'agent senior tourna la clé dans l'autre sens et coupa le moteur. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Tony ne porte son attention au siège passager.

_ Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Sasha eut un demi sourire .

_ À propos , garde un oeil sur ton très cher patron.

Tony fut surpris par ce changement d'attitude et de conversation.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Tout le monde sait, que c'est ton point faible. Aleksei pourrait s'en servir contre toi.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir ! voici le chapitre 5 en esperant qu'il vous plaise. Je voudrais aussi vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font tres plaisir et j'apprecie beaucoup votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire ! cela m'encourage a continuer.

Petite note de l'auteur : Je ne l'ai pas precisé precedement, mais l'actrice pour le role de Sasha est : Katie Cassidy, Ruby dans Supernatural (entre autre). Bonne Lecture.

* * *

><p>S'en servir contre moi ? pourquoi ? Gibbs n'avait rien à voir la dedans. Pourquoi le mêler à toute cette histoire ? Tony le savait parfaitement. Il avait beau chercher à le nier, la vérité était bel et bien là. Il tenait à Gibbs. Ses sentiments envers lui avaient depuis bien longtemps, dépassés ceux d'un simple subalterne envers son patron. "Patron" s'était transfermé au fil des années, en " Gibbs" puis en " Jethro" et enfin en "jet". Même si Tony n'avait jamais réellement appelé l'ancien marine de la sorte de vive voix. Il n'en restait pas moins pour lui, "Jet". Surtout, quand le jeune italien se faisait du souci pour lui. En pensant à cela, Tony se mit à sourire. Il donnerait tout pour appeler l'homme aux yeux bleu, Jet. Cependant, son sourire s'effaça immédiatement. Il ne pouvait pas.<p>

Ce fut Sasha qui le tira de ses pensées.

_ Tu as besoin d'un chaperon en plus ? demanda-t-elle un brin amusé, et inquiète par la situation.

Tony porta rapidement son regard sur elle, avant de regarder la route de nouveau.

_ Je me charge de Gibbs.

La réponse de son ami ne la surpris même pas. Elle était au courant des sentiments de Tony envers cet homme. De plus, depuis bien longtemps elle avait compris que l'italien s'était imprégné de celui-ci. D'une certaine manière, lui et Gibbs étaient liés des à présent. Elle sourit de nouveau, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils de la part du conducteur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Oh arrête. Ce n'est plus un secret pour personne, tu sais. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Alexsei veut s'en prendre à ton marine ?

_ Quoi ? mais de quoi tu parles ? et puis ce n'est pas mon marine.

_ Tu plaisantes ? on dirait que tu as marqué ton territoire en pissant autour de lui.

À cette annonce des plus incongrues, Tony regarda son ami avec de grands yeux telles des soucoupes. Ce fut Sasha qui par un cri des plus stridents lui fit comprendre de reporter son attention sur la route, s'ils ne voulaient pas finir la tete la première dans un autre vehicule.

L'agent senior tourna violemment le volant sur la droite qui fit crisper les pneus avant de reprendre une direction rectiligne.

_ Non mais tu disjonctes ! ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Sasha de ne pas bien comprendre son interlocuteur.

_ Ne me dis pas ... ? ... tu ne t'es pas imprégné de lui ?

_ MAIS NON ! je me vois mal lui dire : hey Gibbs ! je suis un Blutbad et tu es mon soulmate !

Sasha sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis haussa des épaules.

_ Pourquoi pas.

À ce moment, Tony se pinça l'arrête du nez. Décidément, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que sa "soeur" vivait en meute. Elle avait oublié certaines obligations et comportements à tenir en société. Il roula encore pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se garer devant une grande résidence.

_ Je m'occupe de Gibbs. Pendant ce temps, essaie de faire patienter Alexsei.

_ Comment ?

Devant le regard de chien battu de l'italien, celle-ci capitula. Après tout, elle pouvait pratiquement rien lui refuser.

_ Très bien. Mais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de tuer d'autres personnes, tu le sais.

Tony soupira de lassitude.

_ Je sais. Mais je suis un flic et un Blutbad, je trouverai bien un moyen.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sortit du Mtac, un gobelet de café a la main une demi-heure après le départ de Tony. Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son agent senior à son bureau.<p>

_ Où est Dinozzo ?

Mcgee et Ziva leva les yeux de leurs ordinateurs et se regarda quelques secondes, comme pour decider qui allait être le malheureux pour affronter les foudres de leur patron. Ce fut finalement l'Israélienne qui prit la parole.

_ Il est parti.

_ Parti où ?

_ Nous ne savons pas, patron. Mais, il nous a dit de vous dire que son rapport était sur votre bureau. Finit par compléter l'informaticien.

Étrange ... enfin, pas tant que ça ces derniers temps.

_ Rentrez chez vous. Je vous veux frais et dispos demain matin.

* * *

><p>Accoudé au volant de sa voiture, Tony vit ses deux collègues quittés le QG suivit par Gibbs. Celui ci venait à l'instant de sortir du parking sousterrain au volant de sa Mercedes grise. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de faire chauffer le moteur, et de le suivre discrètement. Il devait faire très attention, Gibbs n'était pas un bleu, et il pouvait très facilement le repérer. Il alluma la radio, trouvant le silence de l'habitacle très inconfortable, puis se mit au travail. Concentré sur la voiture et le rythme de la chanson " Call of The Wild ", Tony fut cependant tout d'un coup attiré par une présence, une odeur particulière. Il stoppa la voiture a plusieurs mètres de la maison, et vit parfaitement son mentor franchir la porte.<p>

Ce n'était pas normal. Il sortit lentement de sa voiture et scruta les environs. La température avait certes chuté de plusieurs degrés, le vent s'était levé mais ce n'était pas ça qui était innormale. Pas un seul bruit n'échappait de la ruelle, fait étrange provenant d'un quartier résidentiel. Il fronça les sourcils, et regarda l'heure. 20h40. Il n'était pas spécialement tard. C'est alors, qu'il vit une silhouette se faufiler entre les arbres, et apparaitre en une fraction de seconde devant lui.

_ Tu as les salutations d'Alexsei, Anthony.

Tony eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre l'identité de son "frère", qu'il se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de là. Il sentit le contact de la terre sur sa chair, et entendit la vibration d'un os se fissurer. Machinalement, une grimace se dessina sur son visage, avant d'entendre les ricanements moqueurs de son adversaire. Il savait très bien ou celui-ci voulait se rendre, il savait très bien la mission que lui avait donnée le chef de meute, tuer Gibbs. À cette image, Gibbs déchiquetté par ce taré, Tony se releva d'un bond et traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son boss en un éclair. Il savait ce qui l'attendait. Il savait à quoi il allait avoir à faire. Le combat allait etre difficile, très difficile.

* * *

><p>Alors ? vos impressions ? ne vous en faite pas, le chapitre suivant arrive très bientot ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou, voici le chapitre 6. Pour repondre a certaine questions :

_Lilisurnatural :_ Oui, Tony est impregné de Gibbs - enfin pas tout a fait encore lool - mais pas du genre amoureux. En tout cas, je ne vois pas ce type de relation entre eux dans cette fic. Meme si dans d'autre circonstances je n'ai absolument rien contre lool. Enfin bref, tu verras bien ...hihi oui, je suis sadique lool.

_Dinozzo-Ncis :_ La tete de Gibbs en voyant Tony en loup ? je te laisses decouvrir ... en esperant que tu ne sois pas deçu ;)

ET un grand MERCI a tout mes reviewers ! _coco6-3-9-1_, _lalala1995_, _MARGUERIE ROXON-JONES, love ncis-sherlock BBC, annadrya, caradya, Destination darkness, Ayahne, Yaone-kami, Washington-jones_ et bien sur, _Lilisurnatural_ et _Dinozzo-Ncis_.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'ancien marine ne se douta pas une seule seconde de la tournure des événements. Il s'était installé dans la cave, afin de continuer son prochain navire, quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Fronçant des sourcils, ses instincts de soldat prirent le dessus et chercha du regard son arme. Il décida par la suite de monter les escaliers, et de découvrir ainsi la cause de ces ondes sonores. Arme aux poings, il monta les marches une à une avec prudence. Une fois arrivé a l'étage, il scruta les environs. Rien à signaler dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine et encore moins dans la chambre à coucher. Sans doute, que toute cette agitation provenait de l'extérieur. Après tout, on était vendredi soir, beaucoup de personnes sortent ce soir là. Il ne serait guere étonnant de voir un groupe d'ados complètement bourrés ou un couple en pleine crise existentielle. Gibbs baissa sa garde et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il était vraiment idiot. Décidément, il voyait le mal partout, et etre agent du ncis n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'est à cet instant, à ce moment très précis où son adrenaline venait tout juste de chuter, qu'il entendit la vitre de sa fenêtre se briser en mille morceaux, laissant ainsi entrer l'air frais de Washington. Par pur reflexe, Gibbs protégea son visage de ses mains, et se baissa au sol.<p>

_ Gibbs, ne bouge surtout pas. Reconnaissant la voix de son subordonné, le chef d'équipe releva la tete.

_ Dino... Mais Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tony l'en dissuada d'un mouvement de mains. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux dans le silence durant quelques secondes. Ces secondes parurent interminables pour le jeune loup, et se demanda quand son adversaire allait cesser ce petit jeu. C'est en entendant son prénom, qu'il eut sa réponse.

_ Anthony.

_ Tu connais mon nom, mais pas moi. Continua Tony, en se plaçant automatiquement devant son patron.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette se déssina. C'était un homme d'un peu près le même âge que l'italien. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs, des traits fins mais cela ne cachait en rien son charisme naturel. Il avait beau avoir des traits fins, il disposait tout de même d'une stature assez imposante. Cependant, ce n'est pas ça qui intriguait le plus l'ex marine. Celui-ci avait un regard pénétrant et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminer de minutes en minutes, prenant ainsi la teinte d'un gris flamboyant. Gibbs releva son arme et mit en joue cet intrus qui avait osé pénétrer chez lui.

_ Baisse ton arme, Gibbs. Ordonna doucement l'italien.

_ Quoi ? demanda incrédule l'homme aux cheveux poivré sel.

_ Ton arme est inefficace. Cela le titillera tout au plus. S'empressa de répondre Tony tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

_ À qui a je l'honneur ? L'homme aux cheveux noirs emit un léger sourire, puis regarda plus attentivement Tony de la tete au pied.

_ Ta réputation te précèdes. C'est alors qu'il agrippa violemment Tony par le col de sa veste, et le projeta contre le mur en face de lui. Sous la force de l'impact, celui-ci se fissura et Tony tomba violemment au sol.

_ Dinozzo ! s'écria Jethro mais il eut à peine le temps de s'approcher de lui, que celui-ci s'était déjà relevé, sans la moindre égratignure.

Devant cet état de fait, Gibbs fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tony n'était pas blessé après un tel impact. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi après avoir traversé du verre, Tony n'avait pas la moindre trace de coupure sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait avoir autant de force pour soulever à mains nues un être humain. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cet homme faisait chez lui. Il ne le connaissait même pas.

Soudain, il se retrouva au beau milieu d'une lutte acharnée et inconnue pour lui.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as ! provoqua le jeune châ savait qu'il ne devrait pas l'énerver, mais il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en empêcher. C'était bien plus amusant. De toute manière, il savait pertinemment que c'était juste une question de seconde avant que celui-ci ne se decide à se transformer alors ... et il avait raison. Il n'en fallut pas plus à son rival, pour que ses yeux se mettent à briller de mille feux et qu'un mince filet de lumière blanche se mit à l'encercler. C'est à cet instant, que Tony se retourna vers Gibbs et prononça d'une voix grave, ferme et avec une pointe de tristesse :

_ je suis désolé, Jet. Quoi qu'il arrive, sauves-toi.

Gibbs fronça des sourcils. il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure des événements. Il allait gentiment dire à Tony d'aller se faire foutre quand ses yeux se mirent à briller à son tour. Ses yeux d'un vert doux se transformaient en un vert agressif, presque aveuglant. Tandis qu'une lumière blanchâtre apparut et l'enleva totalement également. Sous l'effet de surprise, Gibbs recula de plusieurs pas et se retrouva coller contre le mur - fissuré quelques instants plus tot par son agent - L'ancien marine voulait voir ce qui se passait, mais malheureusement, la lumière était si violente qu'elle lui brula les yeux. Il dut les fermer pendant quelques secondes. Sentant la chaleur diminuer d'une traite, il prit le courage de les rouvrir, et ce qu'il vit devant lui, lui glaça le sang. Il se retrouva devant deux loups. Et pas de simples loups, ceux-ci étaient imposants. L'un possédait une fourrure grise épaisse et laissait entrevoir ses crocs acérés. Son regard était cruel mais également moqueur. Et là, Gibbs une impression de déjà-vu. En effet le loup gris voulu se jeter sur lui, cependant le loup noir l'arrêta à temps. Il ouvrit la gueule et montra ses crocs acérés à son tour, tentant ainsi d'intimider son ennemi. Ses poils se mirent à s'hérisser et ses oreilles se baissèrent, pret à attaquer. Tony entendit le coeur de son patron battre à cent a l'heure. S'il ne se calmait pas, celui-ci allait bientôt atteindre l'arrêt cardiaque. Gibbs avait peur. Il avait peur, et Tony pouvait le ressentir c'est pourquoi, il tenta de l'apaiser.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gibbs. C'est moi_. La tete de Jethro pivota de quelques degrés.

_ Tony ?

Devant l'interpellation de son prénom, Tony fronça des sourcils et se figea net. Gibbs venait-il réellement de l'entendre parler ? comment était ce possible ? on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était obligatoire d'etre imprégné de la personne, pour que celle-ci comprenne un Blutbad. Tout du moins, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer par la pensée. Ce n'était pas possible. Tony était déstabilisé, et son adversaire le comprit aussitôt. C'est pourquoi, il profita de ce petit moment de faiblesse pour le prendre par lutte dura plusieurs minutes. Les deux bêtes renversaient tout sur leur passage : table, chaise, meubles, etageres. Même plusieurs murs se mirent à se fissurer sous la force apparaement équivalente des deux rivaux.

Cependant, le loup gris possédait une certaine maitrise que Tony n'avait pas, et prenait plus facilement le dessus. il voyait très bien que celui-ci commençait à fatiguer, et qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi. Seulement il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. C'est alors qu'il entendit la voix de Tony dans son esprit. Comme si celui-ci l'avait entendu quelques instants auparavant.

_Il faut de l'argent pour le tuer._

Devant cette révélation, Gibbs posa son regard sur ses ustensiles de cuisine, et porta son attention sur un grand couteau. Le dit couteau était positionné près de lévier, il était juste à quelques pas. Par la suite, tout se passa très vite. Gibbs. Cuisine. Couteau. Loup.

Une fois qu'il fut sur de bien l'avoir tuer, Gibbs se precipita vers le canidé noir. Leurs regards se croiserent, puis une nouvelle lumière blanche, moins étincellante que la précédante enveloppa le survivant. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que le corps du loup disparraisse, et laisse ainsi place a celui de l'etre humain. Tony était de retour.

Tremblant et couvert de blessures diverses, l'italien mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits. Il fit face au regard inquiet et perdu de son patron. Le voir ainsi, complètement effrayé lui donna une nouvelle vague de nausée. Il ne supportait pas de voir Gibbs dans cet état. En toute franchise, il n'avait jamais vu le chef d'équipe vulnérable. Celui-ci dégageait une présence forte, indestructible et surtout intouchable. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et même si c'était le cas, celui-ci faisait en sorte de ne jamais le montrer, et de rendre les choses beaucoup plus simple. Il avait toujours été là pour lui. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber, et avait toujours fait en sorte de maintenir sa tete hors de l'eau. Jethro représentait plus, beaucoup plus qu'un simple patron.

Il cligna des yeux, puis tenta de reprendre une respiration normale devant le regard apeuré de l'homme qui était devenu, inconsciemment, son soulmate. Il devait à tout prix se remettre sur ses deux jambes, et se débarrasser au plus vite du corps inanimé du canidé. De plus, il savait qu'une série de représailles n'allaient pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'un autre Blutbad ne se rapplique pour accomplir la pénible besogne : se débarrasser du mortel.

Il se releva, prenant appui sur l'ex marine, puis avança lentement vers son frère d'armes.

_ Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse. Déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, cassant ainsi le silence pesant dans lequel se trouvaient les deux hommes.

_ Tu es blessé. Retoqua-t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis jeta un oeil à son torse meurtri.

_ Des égratignures.

_ C'était toi.

Ça y est. Nous y voilà. Gibbs pétait un câble ou était en état de choc et ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, même pour lui cette histoire était complètement dingue. Seulement, il n'avait pas le temps de consoler ou même de mentir à Gibbs sur la situation.

_ Gibbs, je sais que ce n'est pas facile avaler. Mais on a très peu de temps. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

_ C'était toi. Répéta Gibbs, sans vraiment entendre les paroles de son subalterne.

Une vague d'impatience commença a envahi Tony, qui n'était pas sur de pouvoir contrôler, dû à sa précédente transformation.

_ C'était moi quoi ? demanda-t-il en levant un peu le ton.

Mais Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question. Tony venait de comprendre à quoi son boss faisait allusion. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il s'approcha de son mentor afin de lui répondre, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Genial ! l'homme à qui il tenait le plus au monde avait peur de lui maintenant ! décidément, c'était un pur cauchemar.

_ On a un cadavre de Blutbad sur les bras, et j'ai besoin de toi pour m'en débarrasser.

_ Un Blut ...

_ ... Bad finit Tony en souriant. Écoute, je te promets de tout t'expliquer, mais pas maintenant. On n'a pas le temps.

Devant le manque de réaction de son ami, Tony eut un léger doute.

_ Tu as confiance en moi .

* * *

><p>Alors ? prete pour la suite ?<p> 


End file.
